


A Cheerleader Reconsiders the Class Divide, 1957

by spuffyduds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Gen, Open on Sunday Challenge, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "rat."</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Cheerleader Reconsiders the Class Divide, 1957

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "rat."

Cheryl's mama warned her about black-leather-jacket boys, ratted-up-hair girls. But she never told Cheryl that a nice safe boy, an oxford-shirt-and-penny-loafers boy, could suddenly grow _fangs_.

Cheryl screamed and fell, and Brent was on top of her, but suddenly one of the trashy girls from school was there, in the alley, pulling something out of her hair, and then--Brent was gone.

Cheryl coughed out dust, watched the girl tuck the...stick?...back into her big hair, and said "What just…?"

"Don't worry about it, princess." The girl stuck out a hand; grubby, with chipped, slutty nail polish.

Cheryl took it.


End file.
